My best friend isn't he?
by Zoepoes
Summary: Remember Kai's best (school)friend; Wyatt? probably; WyattXKai, KaiXRay. Updated!:Chapter 4!(I removed the X-mas thingie!)
1. You've got no proof

Zoepoes; Next chapter coming up! At your service!

Kai; Oh joy…

Wyatt; I didn't do anything! Wha? *gets chased by angry fangirls*

Zoepoes; How much you even wanted it, I'm not going to kill Wyatt… 

Ray; Go fangirls! KILL THAT WYATT!        

Zoepoes; O_o since when are you like that?!

Ray; Eh-he-he-he-he… I'm cute!

Zoepoes; ¬_¬ Rrrrrrrrrright…!

Wyatt; X_X

Disclaimer by Kai; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade.

Zoepoes; Now it's not hectic here, who told you that! ^.~

__________________________________________

You've got no proof… _(Ray POV)_

"Dear class, before we begin I have an announcement to make; "Kai Hiwatari is absent today, because he is attacked and well… raped…" the teacher said.

The class was shocked I could see that.

"But his friend, Ray Kon is here to ask someone something. Go ahead Ray."

I nodded to the teacher. "I just wish to speak to Wyatt, alone…" I said.

"Go on Wyatt, talk with Ray. You can talk outside of the class," he said.

We both walked out of the class, I turned to him.

"So what do you wish to speak me for, Ray? And I'm sorry for what happened to Kai… Tell him to get better soon from me, okay?" he said innocently.

"You're a good actor Wyatt," I said not amused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I disgusted him, that he could act after something like that!

"It was you who raped him, Wyatt… And you know it."

"What!? How could you accuse me from something like that! I would never do anything like that to my best friend!" he said shocked.

"Quit fooling around with me Wyatt, stop the act now… I'm not amused."

"I'm not acting!" he screamed.

"We are going to the police," I told him.

"What are you going to do? You've got no proof, anyhow I didn't do it," he said calmly.

He smirked.

I felt the anger inside growing, but I would stay calm, I would not kill Wyatt.

"We've got proof," I said, I was lying we had nothing.

"Hah! It's not like any of you where watching! Don't tell Kai I'm sorry, tell him I had a great time! And I'll do it again!" he yelled and laughed like mad.

I couldn't help myself, he was making me to angry, don't mess with Ray Kon.

I punched him hard in the face and then in his stomach. He squealed of pain.

I smiled. "Ray!" the teacher had seen me. Damn.

"GET OUT! No one hurts my students! You're lucky that I'm not going to the police!"

I quickly rushed outside, I shouldn't have done that but it was for Kai…

_Kai POV_

I'm dirty, I'm bad, I'm not good enough for this world, I wish I was dead…

A knife, cutting my wrists doesn't sound as a bad idea now…

"Kai! You need to eat!" Tyson said worried.

Ray had told them… not good… they just wouldn't leave me alone!

I growled, "Leave me alone…"

"No Kai! We're your friends! We are here to help you!" Max said.

"Then be a friend and leave me alone!" I yelled.

"We don't know what you've been trough but you need to let us help you!" Kenny applied.

"I'm going to shower…" I growled.

"Again!" Tyson said. "You have done that yesterday already! For like… 3 hours!"

"I don't care, I feel dirty…" I said, end of discussion.

_Ray POV_

I walked back inside the house and ran into my friends.

"Hey you guys… where's Kai?" I asked sadly.

"He's showering again…" Tyson said.

"He says he's feeling dirty…" Max said. "He just wouldn't listen to us!"

"You guys just go training, I will take care of Kai…" I said.

"Are you sure Ray?" Kenny asked.

"Yes"

"How did it go with Wyatt?" Tyson asked.

"I gave him a punch…" I said.

"What!?" they all yelled.

"Yes… I couldn't help myself… he kept saying that he hadn't done it, and at the end he said he had a great time doing it and he'll do it again! I lost it…" I said.

"What!? The bastard…" Max yelled.

"We'll leave you alone with Kai…" Tyson said while walking away.

I looked at the bathroom, I walked in and took some clean clothes for Kai with me.

I laid them down there and looked at the shower cabin, I saw Kai… naked… what had he in his hand?

_Kai POV_

I can't get clean… maybe blood will… I thought when looking at the piece of glass I found one day. I cut myself with it, in my arm… blood spilled out of the wound coloring the water red.

_Ray POV_

What!? Red? Blood!

I quickly opened the cabin and ignored the fact that Kai was naked. I grabbed the piece of glass out of his hand and looked shocked to him. He was bleeding heavily. I quickly took my shirt and ripped a piece of it and wetted it under the shower. Then I putted it in the wound.

"Kai! What have you done!" I yelled.

"I thought it would make me clean again…" he said and then he sobbed softly.

"Kai, that won't help you…" I said while pulling him into an embrace.

He cried softly on my shoulder.

I was wet now but didn't care.

Then he looked at me, "I-I'm naked…" he said.

"No kidding…" I said while smiling softly and blushing light.

He strokes a piece of wet hair out of my face, looking straight at me.

Then he lightly bowed forward letting his lips though mine softly.

I turned red, "U-umm Kai? Why…"

 "I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered. "I didn't mean to do that to you, I'm just as bad as Wy…"

I didn't let him finish and pressed my lips on his to shut him up, I wrapped my arms around his naked back, Water running still over us both.

"Now we first need to clean and take care of that wound…" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes…" he said.

"And Kai…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't do such thing ever again…"

"Kissi…" he wanted to say before I kissed him again.

"No, cutting yourself…"

"Okay…" he whispered.

We walked out of the shower, I passed him some clothes, "You better get dressed… at least some underwear…"

I light blush appeared on his face, "Alright… if you say so"

_________________________________________

Zoepoes; ^.^ everything is going to be okay! Next chappie is coming up!

Kai; …

Ray; …

Zoepoes; What?

Kai; Nothing…

Ray; Yep, nothing…

Zoepoes; Alright then! Please review!


	2. My best friend isn't he?

Zoepoes; Hi there! Just in case you wanted to know; this has nothing to do with my other ficcie "Kitty Hunt"! This is just something I wanted to try, a little angst in there…

Kai; Yes this story is mostly about me, a one-shot BUT if you want more review! I have some more ideas for this but then I need reviews!

Zoepoes; Just in case you wondered, in this fic there is a guy named Wyatt. Who is he? I see you wonder. He is Kai's best (school?) friend. Only Kai doesn't acted friendly around him. He wants in Beyblade V-force that Kai trains him, only Kai doesn't trust him anymore… He stole Dranzer from him once.

Disclaimer by Kai; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade.

Zoepoes; Warning! This is Yaoi/Shonen-ai don't like just don't read it! Kai/Wyatt later probably Kai/Ray if there are coming any reviews… ^.~

________________________________

My best friend… isn't he? Kai POV

I stood up and walked to the bathroom slowly, careful not to wake Ray. 

He looked just like a cat, curled up like that… I could have sworn he had purred…

That doesn't matter now… Wyatt, my not-so-great-best friend showed up. He had apologized to me, but I didn't trust him. He had begged me to train him, but I refused, for myself and for the team. Then he joined the Psykicks… and accepted a cyber-bitbeast… Cyber-Dranzer…

He couldn't handle the power and lost it. He lay in the hospital for two weeks… I did care.

Then he recovered and today he offered to train us…

There was something else bothering me. 

Wyatt had always cared much for me, now I knew why…

He loved me… he was gay… and he had tried to kiss me in the hospital.

I had told no one… I pushed him back and screamed to him that he had to get his dirty paws of me. That was so rude of me. He cried, and told me to get lost and that I was a worthless friend, that he thought I cared about him… at least as a friend.

"Kai! How long are you going to shower! I want to!" I heard Tyson yell at me.

I grumbled turning the shower of and dried myself with my towel. I walked out of the bathroom. "Man! What took you so long?" he yelled annoyed. I just walked away ignoring him.

Dressing I looked at Ray. I wasn't that I hated gay people, men whatever… I even suspected Max and Tyson from being it. And well who knows… maybe I'm to… I never had loved anyone; girl or guy. Well maybe there was someone… but that is for me to figure out.

Well anyway, Wyatt had made it up with me at least that was what he thought. He used my guilt feeling to get me, and the rest of the Bladebreakers… training with his special program… 

So that's what everyone was getting ready for.

We were all ready with our stuff and rushed to the beach. Wyatt was already waiting.

He let us run, train with other stuff run some more and more. He was tiring us all out.

I looked like he was only watching me getting tired. Then the evening fell we took a small break. "Say Wyatt, can we go home now? It's evening!" Max complained.

"Alright, but Kai? Could you stay some longer I want you to try something…" Wyatt said.

"Alright that's okay, you guys go home…" I told them.

Ray gave me a last worried look he didn't trust Wyatt. "I'm fine Ray," I said to him.

Then he left to.

"So what do you want me to do, Wyatt?" I said annoyed.

"Well first you've got to give me Dranzer…"

My eyes widened, he stole Dranzer once… should I?

"It's okay Kai you can trust me," he said a little to nice.

"No," I told him.

"Okay but you've got to get Dranzer away from you, you can't use it now…"

"Okay I'll lay it here with my scarf, it'll be safe there"

"Good, now sit here on the sand and close your eyes," he told me with a smirk on his face.

I didn't trust him but did what I was told, god I was tired…

I closed my eyes. I felt him tying something on my arms and legs.

"Wyatt? What are you doing?"

"That doesn't matter now dear Kai… you do trust me, don't you?"

I growled.

"Done!" he said.

I felt him crawling on top of me. 

I opened my eyes in surprise. 

I tried to stand, to push him off me it didn't work.

He had tied me tight to the nearest rock, I couldn't move.

"isn't this great Kai? Just the two of us alone here, no one will see us here!"

He was insane!

He kissed me, his tongue slipping in my mouth. I struggled heavily.

"What's the matter Kai? Don't like it?" he said, the started to laugh like crazy.

He pulled my shirt off and did things there he wanted, the pulled my pants down, having it his way. 

I struggled but was too tired, the training had tired me out.

He raped me.

My scream pierced to the silent night for none to hear. 

He left me, as a prisoner tied up to the stone, used…

I cried in silence, a tear trailed down my cheek, in the night… in silence.

_Ray POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night.

Immediately I looked to Kai's bed, empty.

I jumped out and reached for my clothes. Kai could take care of himself, but I didn't trust this Wyatt. Something had happened in that hospital, I knew it. Kai ignored us even more that day and trained even harder. He was hiding something.

I walked to the bathroom, throwing some water in my face to wake me up.

Then I rushed outside, running to the beach.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Kai's scarf and Dranzer packed in it.

Something was wrong, definitely wrong. 

I saw him, his hair looking like silver in the moonlight. 

His clothes where, well… not on his body…

I ran up to him, a tear on his face.

"Kai!"

The horrified look on his face.

"What has he done to you…" I whispered.

I untied the rope from his arms and legs and hugged him.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kai…" I whispered.

"Everything is going to be fine…"

__________________________________________

Zoepoes; This is something different then Kitty Hunt! Oh well… Just review if you like it and want more! Comment!

Kai; ~_~ Is this going to be a KaiXRay story again…

Zoepoes; Maybe… I'll see!

Kai; Arg…

Ray; *hugs Kai* Don't worry!

Kai; *hugs back* you're right!

Zoepoes; Aww… Sweet! Kawai! Cute! Anyway, comment!


	3. History no good at least not for me

Zoepoes; Okay… thanks for your reviews! It helped me a lot! Just to make things clear; Voltaire's Kai granddad and Kai lived with him till he was old enough to leave… you'll soon find out why… this is what's his history is in my story! Oh and both of his parents are dead…

Kai; ~.~

Zoepoes; Yes I know you're pathetic…!

Kai; Am not! I'm strong and can take care of myself!

Zoepoes; Suuuuuuurrrreeeee! ¬_¬

Kai; Hmpf!

Zoepoes; ^.^ just kidding Kai! I just like to piss you off!

Kai; ¬_¬

Zoepoes; ^.~ let the torturing begin!

Disclaimer by Ray…; Zoepoes doesn't own Bey____ Kai! Don't push me!  Kai; I am the one to do the disclaimer! *both start to fight*

Zoepoes; Calm down! *they don't listen* never mind… let the new chappie begin!

__________________________________________________

**History… no good… at least not for me…     **_(Kai POV)_

I watched Ray, he also changed into some dry clothes… Was he going to tell the others about my actions? I wondered.

He grabbed the first aid kit and examined my wound. Then he took some bandage and wrapped it round my arm. 

"Ray… thanks…" I said.

He looked to me and smiled, "No problem, but one thing is sure… I can't trust you being alone anymore…"

"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you might hurt yourself, from now on every day, hour, minute one of us is staying near you. That could be me, Tyson, Max or Kenny. No one else. I don't trust others…" he said seriously.

I stood up, "I'm going for a walk…" and I walked to the hall getting my coat and the scarf I didn't wore that much any more.

"I'm going with you… I only need to write a note for the others…" he said while grabbing a piece of paper.

We walked outside together, a soft breeze blew my hair in my face.

I still felt bad… things like this need time… it wasn't the first time…

A tear strolled down my cheek, Ray saw it.

"What's the matter Kai?" he asked sweetly.

I forced myself to smile, "Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Kai, I know when something is wrong" he said.

"I SAID NOTHING!" I yelled and ran, towards the beach.

The sea…

"Kai!" ray yelled.

Ray POV 

I rushed towards the beach and saw Kai running in the sea, swimming, further and further.

No! He isn't going to try to drown himself, is he!?

I quickly dove after him and tried to reach him.

It was dangerous, it even was on the weather forecast.

I reached him and pulled him towards the beach, he struggled.

"Leave me Ray! It's none of your business!" he cried.

"It is Hiwatari!" I screamed madly.

Kai gave up and we both rested at the beach.

"No more suicidal actions of you!" I screamed madly. 

He just lay there crying, sobbing. I hugged him, "Tell me Kai… what's bothering you…"

He cried, "I don't want to cause any trouble… be trouble! But I can't… I always was no good and still aren't…"

"What makes you think that? You're great Kai!" I said.

"No… the thing with Wyatt… it wasn't the first time…"

"What! Did he done this before?!" I said angry.

"No… not Wyatt" he said while looking at me straight, "I never told anyone about it…" he whispered sadly.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, not Max, not Tyson, no one… if you don't want that…" I said.

"It was in the time I lived with my grandfather… Voltaire… he used me… he took me when he felt like it and in exchange I could live with him and he would be nice to me… I thought that was the only thing I'm good for… and it is…" he sobbed.

"No Kai… we'll figure this out… I'm going to help you… just don't try to kill yourself anymore okay? Then I can help you…" I said.

He nodded.

I putted my arm around him, "Let's go back…"

Then I placed a small kiss on his forehead and we walked back in silence.

__________________________________________________________

Zoepoes; Okay I know it's a short chapter! But I promise the next one will be longer!

Kai; Hopefully you keep your promises…

Zoepoes; What's that supposed to mean!

Kai; Nothing *evil grin*

Zoepoes; Hmpf! You're still pathetic!

Kai; ~.~

Zoepoes; ^.^ Review!

Ray; ^.~ *purrs*


	4. Thinking 'bout you

Zoepoes; Hey there!  *waves* I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I just hadn't had any inspiration for this!

Kai; She's also been busy with things like; relaxing, celebrating…

Zoepoes; I tried to write!

Kai; Suuuuuuure!

Zoepoes; It's true! I also had/ am having trouble with my computer… I think where having a virus… The computer's Internet works now again but still things can go wrong with it!

I also want to thank ALL my reviewers! I think I will turn to you guys personally when I have got the time! Anyway enough chatting let's start this chapter!

______________________________________

**Thinking 'bout you…   **_(Kai POV)_

Why does he care? I thought.

My thoughts raced trough my head, d-does he love me?

Do I love him?

I looked to Ray, the others care about me to but still…

Ray…

Why?

We walked back to Tyson's house, the others were there to.

"Where were you guys?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah! We were worried!" Max applied.

"Kai and me just took a walk…" Ray said calm.

"You sure that was it?" Kenny asked and Ray nodded, "Then why is there a piece ripped of your clothes?"

Ray blushed light, "My clothes got stuck somewhere and well… it ripped…"

He was lying… but why?

He looked at me then turned to the others, "We better all get some rest… tomorrow is a new day we'll see what we'll do tomorrow then."

They all nodded, he had lied for me… why…

__

_Flashback… but from who?_

__

_I walked over the beach, the evening fell… two persons in the distance…_

_I hid behind the nearest rock, my eyes widened in shock because what was happening in front of me…_

_Kai?_

_Wyatt?_

_Ray POV_

I looked next to me, Kai had left his bed so I quickly got out to and walked outside.

He stood in the garden, Dranzer in his hand.

"Go Dranzer!" he yelled and lanced his blade.

I took Drigger in my hand and lanced him too.

Kai looked up in surprise when he saw Drigger performing some kind of dance with Dranzer.

He didn't attacked Drigger…

Did he felt the same as me?

Lately I had shown great affection towards Kai…

I am just hoping he feels the same… cause if he does… how does he show that?

He looked to me, crimson eyes.

The familiar words, "Ray…"

"Kai… I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone anymore… I can't trust you…" I whispered while walking towards him.

And so we just stood there, together.

"Shall we sit down by the pond?" he asked.

"Yes…" I whispered in reply.

Together we looked at the moon, silence…

Kai POV 

Unsure…

I'm unsure…

What to do…

I watched those amber eyes looking to the moon.

The feline one looked so… delicate?

My hand wiped some of his raven-black hair out of his face, curious amber eyes looked at me.

Ray POV 

What is he doing? I thought while looking towards my captain… my team captain…

Crimson eyes unsure what to do…

Shall I break the ice?

Kai POV 

Ray leaned in to me, I didn't backed away wanting those soft lips on mine…

Gentle our lips met then parted.

He blushed lightly and I gave him a soft smile.

At last I felt somewhat stronger again, love…

Maybe love could heal my wounds…

Then I heard a soft purr…

Surprised I stared at the feline one who only blushed more furious.

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Ray POV 

Butterflies were going wild inside me!

He wanted to kiss me again!

He kissed me softly and moaned.

I purred and hugged him.

"Kai…" I whispered, "We should go back to bed…"

He looked at me, "Yes…"

Flashback again… 

_I ran, ran away from harm… I shouldn't have seen this!_

_W-what should I do…_

_Pink hair hung in my face and I quickly ran back, away from pain…_

Ray POV 

Protectively hugging Kai I woke up and softly made myself loose from his embrace, I promised to go see my old friends today…

So I quickly got dressed and walked out of the front door, it was dawn…

Slowly searching the streets to this hotel… the White Tigers were in the city… they decided to visit him.

Found it! I thought while entering the hotel.

I knocked on their hotel door, Lee opened the door.

"Ray! great to see you again buddy!" he said while hugging him, and so they all did.

Except one… where is she?

_______________________________

Zoepoes; Now… who would Ray be searching? ^_~

Kai; Ugh… nooooo now I wouldn't guess!

Ray; =^_^= *purrrrrr*

Zoepoes; I've updated! Yah! And I'm hoping to see you soon! Bye bye now! Please review!


End file.
